


A Prophet Walks Into a Bar

by monroesherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Heaven, but they have a plan, i really want to see this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wakes up in Heaven. He's surprised by what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prophet Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr a while back.

“Kevin...” Dean’s voice is far away.

“Kevin…” and now it’s closer but it doesn't sound quite like Dean, not anymore. It’s a woman-a voice he recognizes. “Kevin, baby I need you to open your eyes. Please, can you do that for me?”

“He should be fine I mean this is the place where everyone's fine, right?” Another voice whispers from above him.

“Kid got smited by an angel and as badass as that is, it’s something to recover from. He may be out of it for a while.”

“Kevin?” Kevin opens his eyes and takes in his mother's kind face.

“Mom? Mom you're okay!” Linda Tran smiles and pulls him into a tight hug, her arms wrapping snug around him just like he remembered. He found her.

“I swear, I'm going to kill Dean Winchester. He was supposed to take care of you.” She kisses the top of his head and pats his back. “It is good to see you though.”

“Mom...I saw Crowley kill you but…”

“Yeah, Crowley's real son of a bitch.”

“I'll say.” Kevin peeks over his mother shoulder and sees a man in a trucker’s cap and a plaid shirt covered in a military green vest. He’s holding a beer watching the exchange with general disinterest.

“Bobby? You’re Bobby right?” And to be honest he's never actually met Bobby before but the brothers had described in detail and that's the only person this could be. “Wait. Oh my god, you're dead. And if you're dead and I'm with you that means...I'm dead. Oh my god. I'm dead!”

His mother smiles sadly and nods. “Glad to see all those years of advanced placement helped your logic.” He hears a snort from across the room.

“Please, that stuff’s a crock of shit. Give the boy a beer. He's earned it.” Kevin looks around him. He’s in an old dusty bar filled with people. “Metatron was gonna shove you in a cell somewhere but he’s never dealt with me before. He has no idea where you are. I snagged your mom a few months ago.” There’s a man with, god, a mullet standing behind the bar. He’s wiping out a glass, a smirk on his face.

“Ash is the best at what he does. Metatron’s eventually going to notice that anyone having to do with the Winchesters get’s yanked in here.” A blonde girl sitting at the counter sends Kevin a wink.

“He’d have to be smart enough to check individual heavens for that.” The guy, Ash, Kevin’s mind supplies, just shrugs. “So, you’re mom says you’re a prophet. We had a prophet pop in here once. Cool guy, kinda nervous but cool. He went his own way.”

Kevin’s eyes flicker from face to face. He doesn’t know any of these people. Some, he thinks he could guess from stories Sam and Dean have told him but most are a mystery. He sees a woman with blonde hair and Dean’s green eyes near the back sitting next to a dark haired man.

“So Kev, you know how to get the angels back in Heaven?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at monroesherlock.


End file.
